


Commander

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Smith is going to make sure his replacement knows how to maintain control in the ranks, by any means necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, wasn't gonna post it but eh, not enough Erujean in the world. Also, careful with your breathplay IRL guys. Grab the sides of the throat, not the center. You're cutting of the blood supply, that's what feels good, the air being cut off is just a side effect. Safe, sane, consensual friends.

The pillows were soft around him, bed threatening to swallow him up, but Jean could not find it in himself to care. Not when Erwin was straddling him, making his head fall back against the headboard as he sank down onto his arousal inch by inch. Jean's jaw shuddered before he clenched it tightly, closing his eyes lest Erwin see them roll back. There was nothing he hated more than showing weakness in front of the Commander, even if it was he who made Jean weak in the first place. Well, former Commander. Once the dust had cleared after the defeat of the titans, he'd retired without hesitation, passing the reigns along to Jean, and no one had argued. Levi retired as well, and Hange was too busy preparing for exploratory missions to lead the scouts. Armin was eager to help her, and there was really no one more suited to the task than Jean was. Erwin spent months training Jean for the task before finally releasing him for duty.

Jean could not count the number of times he'd been bent over Erwin's desk, face shoved into the wood, mouth spewing nonsense.

Please, Commander, please...

No one knew where Erwin was staying ever since he retired, and that was probably for the best considering he spent most nights in Jean's bed at the scout barracks. No one ever questioned his presence, or wondered why he was loitering around headquarters. Likely assuming he was still keeping an eye on things, which was somewhat true. Jean had been dealing with a batch of new recruits recently, as well as squad leaders who'd been promoted to officers in the wake of so many soldiers laying down their blades. A mess, really, but Jean thought he'd been handling it rather well all things considered. 

Erwin had different ideas, apparently, and once Jean was seated fully inside him he went still on top of the scout. Trailed his hands up Jean's chest, over his collarbones, until he was tilting the boys jaw up with one thumb, fingers splayed out over his throat. Erwin rolled his hips, eliciting a desperate noise from Jean, and he laughed darkly at the sound.

"You let them walk all over you today." Erwin leaned down then, mouth right next to Jean's ear, whispering. "Commander Kirstein." Jean tried to find the words to defend himself, but they came out in a gasping mewl as Erwin writhed in his lap. The larger blond pulled back, easing Jean's length out of him until only the tip remained within, before slamming his hips down again.

"Fuck..." Jean tasted blood where his teeth sank into his lip, hands digging brutally into Erwin's thighs as he rutted up into the blond. Erwin tilted his head further to the side, exposing the smooth plane of Jean's throat, licking a stripe over his pulse point before continuing.

"They respect you, but they know you'll let them get away with murder. Now that no monsters are trying to eat you, you've all gone soft." He punctuated the last word with a brutal clenching of his muscles around Jean's cock, mouth still sliding back and forth over the scout's shoulder, painting the words there with the heat of his tongue. "Shall I teach you how to maintain..." Erwin's hands both found the sides of Jean's throat then, fingers slipping around the back, thumbs up by his jaw. "Control?"

There was the barest hint of pressure, and Jean nodded vigorously, reaching up to put a hand on Erwin's shoulder. He was begging without words, but he didn't need them, because they'd been together long enough.

Erwin knew.

"If your hand falls I'm letting go, so you better hold on tight, love." Jean's nails dug into the blond's skin harshly, cutting little red crescents there under his fingers, and Erwin laughed. "Eager, are we?"

Jean nodded again, totally unashamed, and that was the last coherent thing he managed, because Erwin tightened his grip on Jean's throat and started to move. The scout could not breathe, could not think, could not do anything but whine as Erwin rode him with abandon. Hands tight on his neck, world swimming around him, no air anywhere in the room. Just when he started to feel dizzy Erwin let up, and he sucked in a desperate breath before the blond's grip went merciless again. Tight, tight, tight. Loose, breathe, then that beautiful pressure again. Erwin's body was gloving his cock impossibly tight, too, his face nuzzling into Jean's hair, his skin too hot, everything too much.

Tight, tight, tight. Loose, breathe, then ecstasy.

Heat was filling his cheeks, and Jean felt himself twisting underneath Erwin, desperate to throw himself over that cliff of euphoria that was so close he could taste it. He fucked into the blond harder, mindless and wanting, and finally felt his orgasm hit him all at once. Jean came so hard it was almost painful, Erwin's hands falling away altogether so he could whimper out the last vestiges of it, seed slick around his shaft. When he drifted down from the haze of his climax Erwin smiled down at him, brushy sweaty locks out of his eyes, painfully affectionate.

"Okay?" Jean tried to speak, but failed. Nodded, too many times, too blissed out to care. Then he met Erwin's eyes, and there was fire in them as the he climbed off of Jean and buried a fist in his brown strands. "Good." He tugged hard on Jean's hair, pulling the scout's face down to his leaking cock, still hard and unsated.

"Now suck." Jean put on a shit eating grin, biting his sore lip briefly, and pulled one fist up in a salute.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
